


He Knows (The Secrets to His Happiness)

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crystal Loves Michael, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Panic Attacks, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: Michael knows a lot of things.He knows his best friends are his brothers.He knows he loves the music he creates.He knows he loves their fans.And he knows that Crystal is the most important person in his life despite all of this.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Crystal Leigh
Kudos: 9





	He Knows (The Secrets to His Happiness)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first non-gay thing I think I have ever written so....that happened.
> 
> I honestly got the idea from a few pictures of Mystal over the years and I like writing happy Mikey!!!
> 
> That being said, I don't own any of these charters or their portrayed feelings in this.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Michael knows many things.

He knows that his favorite part of his job is that he shares it with his brothers.

He knows that he loves his fans like they are his extended family.

And he knows that he loves Crystal with his whole heart. Because, despite his busy and demanding lifestyle, she has stuck by his side through it all.

And those are his thoughts when he drops to a single knee because he knows he wants to spend the rest of his life loving her.

And he knows he wants to kiss the tears falling down her cheeks away and then kiss her because he wants her to be happy.

And through the tears and the harsh sobs, a small ‘yes’ is whispered.

And when Michael gets to his feet quicker than he ever has, she’s smiling at him with wet cheeks and shining eyes.

————

Michael knows he’s utterly scared of the fans, because they think he did that to that girl. That was capable of ever thinking about doing that to a girl.

And he cries for the first time in a long time because he’s scared that he’s ruined not only his life, but everyone who has ever been involved in the band’s life. Anyone who was apart of their life seems to be pulling away from it now, claiming to not want to be apart of it anymore.

And Michael knows he’s terrified that the things they’ve worked so hard to achieve in the last nine years are now pointless.

Through it all, she sits by his side, holding him when he cries at night and kissing his own tears away when he’s done.

And Michael knows that despite what happens next, he still loves her and she still loves him.

———

Michael knows that he’s proud of Ash for releasing his solo project.

He’s so proud because that’s his best friend, his brother and this is something he’s been creating on his own.

And even though it’s his solo project, Michael feels like Ash might realize that he could do so much more without the three of them.

Michael is terrified that Ash will find out how much he likes being out from behind his drum kit and never go back to it after this.

(Ash has told the guys countless times that it was just a spur of the free time thing and that he couldn’t dream of leaving 5SOS for even this.)

And Crystal listens to his ramblings at three in the morning when Michael can’t sleep and he tosses and turns in their sheets trying to get comfortable. She listens with a soft smile and kind eyes and buries her face into the crock of his neck and just holds him through the pain.

And Michael can feel her love.

———

It’s their wedding day and Michael knows he’s nervous even though he has no logical reason to be. 

Cal is dressed in a dark suit next to him and Luke and Ash are sitting across the table from them, each nursing what should be a shot of something strong but is really a warm cup of tea to sooth Michael’s nerves.

Michael knows that even though they aren’t talking out loud, they are all so happy for Michael.

They all know how her feels about the situation and are making no attempt to push the conversation forward, only taking in the world around them in silence.

And Michael knows when he sees Crystal walk down the isle in white later that day that he is so damn lucky.

Because he’s marrying the absolute love of his love, with his best friends turned brothers standing at his side as his closest friends and family watch with on with happy smiles.

And yeah, Michael knows everything will be okay in the end..


End file.
